phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yellow Sidewalk
The Yellow Sidewalk là một ca khúc từ "Wizard of Odd", thể hiện bởi Isabella lúc này là một phù thủy tốt bụng, hướng dẫn cho Candace nghe làm thế nào để đến được Bustopolis. Lời bài hát Phiên bản truyền hình Phù thủy tốt bụng Isabella: Well, listen to this. Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Isabella: Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow, I'll tell you what to do, Take the walkway that's yellow, It'll get you where you want to go, Just take that yellow sidewalk! Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Isabella: Just take the yellow one, not the one that's burnt umber, And don't you take that purple one, it's covered with lumber, Candace: What? Isabella: A log truck overturned last Tuesday, Take the yellow sidewalk! Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Cảnh sát giao thông: Nothing to see here. Move along. Isabella: If you wanna bust your brothers, Put one foot after another, There's a road that leads you out of this square, And there's nothing really stopping us, So let us state the obvious If you're standing here, baby, Isabella và nhóm huy hiệu: You're going nowhere, Isabella: So if you're really in a busting mood, Please don't think I'm being rude, Just grab yourself some take-out food, and hit that yellow sidewalk! Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.. Isabella: So remember, if you wanna bust your brothers, stay on the yellow sidewalk! Phiên bản thử nghiệm Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow, If I were you, I'd take the walkway that's yellow, It'll get you where you want to go, Just take that yellow sidewalk! If you wanna bust your brothers, Put one foot after another, There's a road that leads you out of this square, And there's nothing really stopping us, So let us state the obvious If you're standing here, baby, You're going nowhere, So if you're really in a busting mood, Please don't think I'm being rude, Just grab yourself some take-out food and hit that yellow sidewalk! There's nothin' ever stoppin' us We're goin' to Bustopolis Everyone will eat our dust Our journey's pure, our cause is just So better wear your rubber boots We're goin' to Bustopolis Bản dịch Phiên bản truyền hình Phù thủy tốt bụng Isabella: Vậy thì, nghe đây Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Isabella: Bầu trời thì màu xanh và gió thoảng nhẹ nhàng, Tôi sẽ kể cho bạn biết phải làm gì, Đi trên con đường có màu vàng, Nó sẽ dẫn bạn đi đến nơi mà bạn muốn đến, Hãy đi trên con đường màu vàng! Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Isabella: Chỉ đi trên con màu vàng, chứ không phải là con bị cháy màu nâu đen, Và đừng đi trên con màu tím, nó đã bị chặn bởi hàng gỗ, Candace: Cái gì? Isabella: Một xe tải đi vào bị lật ngược vào thứ ba tuần trước, Hãy đi trên con đường màu vàng! Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Cảnh sát giao thông: Không có gì xem ở đây hết. Đi chỗ khác. Isabella: Nếu bạn muốn lật tẩy em trai của bạn, Đặt một bước đi sau một bước khác, Đó là con đường sẽ dẫn bạn ra khỏi khu vực này, Và không có gì thực sự ngăn cản chúng ta, Vì thế để chúng ta khẳng định rõ ràng Nếu cứ đứng đây, bạn yêu Isabella và nhóm huy hiệu: Bạn sẽ không thể đi đâu cả, Isabella: Vì vậy nếu bạn thực sự đang trong tâm trạng muốn lật tẩy, Vì thế đừng nghĩ tôi đang thô lỗ, Chỉ cần mang theo một ít đồ ăn bên người, và dặm lên con đường màu vàng đó! Nhóm huy hiệu: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.. Isabella: Vì thế hãy nhớ đây, nếu bạn muốn lật tẩy em trai của bạn, cứ đi trên con đường màu vàng! Phiên bản thử nghiệm Bầu trời thì màu xanh và gió thoảng nhẹ nhàng, Nếu tôi là bạn, Tôi đã đi trên con đường có màu vàng, Nó sẽ đưa bạn đi đến nơi mà bạn muốn đến, Hãy đi trên con đường màu vàng! Nếu bạn muốn lật tẩy em trai của bạn, Đặt một bước đi sau một bước khác, Đó là con đường sẽ dẫn bạn ra khỏi khu vực này, Và không có gì thực sự ngăn cản chúng ta, Vì thế để chúng ta khẳng định rõ ràng Nếu cứ đứng đây, bạn yêu Bạn sẽ không thể đi đâu cả. Vì vậy nếu bạn thực sự đang trong tâm trạng muốn lật tẩy, Vì thế đừng nghĩ tôi đang thô lỗ, Chỉ cần mang theo một ít đồ ăn bên người, và dặm lên con đường màu vàng đó! Sẽ không gì có thể ngăn cản chúng ta Chúng ta đang đi đến Bustopolis Mọi người sẽ hưởng bụi tiên của chúng tôi Hành trình của chúng ta trong sáng, lí do của chúng tôi chỉ là Vì thế tốt hơn mang đôi giày màu đỏ của bạn Chúng ta đang đi đến Bustopolis. Nhạc sĩ sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Kaz Nối tiếp *Khúc "La-la-la-la-la-la-la..." lặp lại 3 lần trong tập phim, trước khi gặp được con đường mới của Phineas và Ferb. *Đây là ca khúc thứ 7 ta có thể chỉ nghe thấy giọng của Isabella hát bởi chính cô trong một lúc. Những bài khác là In the Mall từ "The Magnificent Few", The Ballad of Badbeard trong tập phim cùng tên, Where Did We Go Wrong? và Danville for Niceness từ "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", City of Love và Summer Belongs to You trong "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *Đây là bài hát thứ hai mà Isabella là ca sĩ chính, sau City of Love Thông tin cơ sở *Bầu trời trong thế giới mơ không phải màu xanh như lời bài hát, nó là màu hồng tươi sáng, rất có thể là để phù hợp với chiếc váy của Isabella. *Khúc "Ooo-hoo!" nghe rất giống giọng của Phineas. Trước khi ca khúc bắt đầu, Phineas đã xuất hiện nhưng không còn được thấy trong bài hát, rất có thể Vincent Martella đã hát nền cho bài hát này. *Ca khúc này tương tự như bài hát trong Phù thủy xứ Oz "Đi theo con đường gạch màu vàng". *Nhóm huy hiệu tương tự như Những cô gái bên lò sưởi, nhưng có đến 9 thành viên, điều đó là chưa biết. *Lỗi - Trong bài hát, màu mắt Candace chuyển từ màu xanh sang màu nâu. *Theo sự tiết lộ của Martin Olson trên trang Soundcloud chính thức của ông, bài hát gốc có phần kết dài hơn đã bị lượt bỏ vì thời gian tập phim có hạn: :There's nothin' ever stoppin' us :We're goin' to Bustopolis :Everyone will eat our dust :Our journey's pure, our cause is just :(lặp lại) :So better wear your rubber boots :We're goin' to Bustopolis :(lặp lại 4 dòng đầu tiên của phần này cho đến khi hết) *Bốn dòng đầu tiên trong phần kết của bài hát là một phiên bản khác của I Wish I Was Cool. Cước chú Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z